


Let us celebrate

by QuietButLoud



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Benedict Arnold - Freeform, Doin the do in dads room, Im sorry if this is bad ugh, M/M, charles lee - Freeform, like really gay, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButLoud/pseuds/QuietButLoud
Summary: Charles Lee and Benedict Arnold celebrate in the bedroom----For Charles Lee, a small-ish youtube channel that needs more subscribers, seriously.((Sorry if its historically inaccurate.))





	Let us celebrate

First Hamilton fanfiction here we go

\---

Charles Lee couldn't believe it. 

He was a general. 

 _He was a general._ Okay well, him and his boyfriend, Benedict Arnold. 

He stood up from his bed, walking to the door and reaching for the knob. Suddenly, it twisted on its own, Lee jumped back but calmed down when he saw it was only Arnold. 

He smiled at Lee and chuckled, "Congratulations on becoming general." Lee rolled his eyes playfully.

"Back at you, General Arnold," said Lee. 

Benedict gave a small smile and leaned towards Lee, planting a small, soft kiss on his lips.

Lee blushed, harder than he would like to admit. He looked away and smiled nervously, "H-Hey, wh..why don't we go to dinner.." He walked past Benedict, entering the hallway and walking down the hall to the dinning room. Wow. One small kiss and he was turning into pudding. He felt someone grab his wrist and spin him around. He was pinned into the wall behind him. He looked up and it no other than Benedict Arnold. 

Benedict leaned into Lee's ear, whispering he said, "What's the rush? Dinner doesn't start in twenty." He ran his fingers through Lee's hair, using his other hand to keep him pinned. 

Lee bit his lip, "C-Come on.. let's just go to di..dinner." Damn. All his did was play with his hair and he was already a mess. 

Lee could feel Benedict smirking, Lee kept his head to the side, making sure nobody was entering or passing the hallway. He moan slightly-and unexpectedly- when Benedict grabbed his waist. He could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter.. 

He bit his lip and blushed a deeper shade of red when he heard Benedict laugh slightly. "I didn't know you were so easily seduced," he sucked on Lee's neck, leaving love bites, "let's take this into the bedroom, to.. celebrate becoming generals? Shall we?" 

Benedict and Lee kissed with lust and passion, Lee ,with his eyes closed, searched for a door knob with his hands. He opened the door and the two fumbled inside, closing the door once the two were inside the dimly lit room.

Benedict took Lee's shirt off, throwing it onto the ground then taking his own shirt off. Lee walked back and landed onto a soft surface. He realized they were in a bedroom, his hopefully. 

Lee was pinned onto the bed, Benedict left more marks on his neck as he took off both of their pants. Lee moaned as Benedict let his hand go inside Lee's boxers.

"Ohh~" Lee gripped the sheets. Benedict stood up and looked around the room. 

After a few more moments he came back with a bottle in his hands. He twisted the cap and let the fluid spill onto his hands. He set the bottle aside and rubbed his hands and member, then pulled down Lee's boxers and rubbed his member with the cold, thick fluid.

Lee moaned and rolled his head to the side, he looked at the bottle sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He squinted and saw the words  _Olive Oil._  

Benedict rubbed Lee's memeber for a few more seconds, earning a few moans in the process. When he decided it was enough Benedict flipped Lee over. His backside facing Arnold. 

Lee gripped the sheets and stuffed his face in the sheets when he felt the tip of Benedict's dick on his hind. Benedict leaned forward, his lips next to Lee's ear. "Shh.. it'$ okay.." Lee whimpered and nodded his head. He was ready. 

Benedict grabbed Lee's hips, positioning himself. Then, he entered Lee. Lee moaned, in pain and in pleasure. He arched his back and moaned  _loudly._

He heard Benedict mumble a "shit" then he rammed into him. Lee gripped the bedsheets tighter and breathed heavily. 

Benedict moved his hips and thrusted. Lee moaned and groaned, rolling his head in the sheets. He could feel his climax rising. 

"Benedict.." Lee managed to say through the moans of the two, "I..I'm about.. t..to.." 

Benedict nodded his head and thrusted again. "Shit, me too.." 

Benedict thrusted once more, Lee couldn't hold it any longer. He let his insides go and a thick white liquid left him. He moaned. Benedict moaned loudly and let go of him, he exited Lee and he felt a sticky liquid on his butt. 

Lee flipped himself over and cover himself with the sheets. Benedict went in the sheets with him and pulled him close. 

"You smell terrible.." Benedict mumbled in Lee's hair. 

Lee furrowed his brows and nuzzled Benedict's neck. "Shut up and cuddle me." 

Benedict held him closer, they both didn't care if they were naked. The two hugged each other close and almost drifted off to sleep when a knock at the door woke them both up. But it wasn't at this bedroom door, but the bedroom door next door. 

"Charles Lee dinner is in five minutes. Please get ready and hurry off to the dinning room." Foot steps faded off in the distance. 

Lee sat upright. He looked around the room and realized  _this was not his room._ Instead, he saw his father's things scattered around the room in the dark. 

Dear God,  _this was his father's room._  

Lee jumped out of bed, the maid must have thought that he was in his bedroom. Benedict groaned and covered his face with his arms. "I'm too tired for this.." 

Lee pulled his boxers and pants on, buttoning up his shirt he said, "I'm the one who should be tired, you were the one who was ramming into my ass. Now get up and get dressed." 

Benedict sighed and got out of bed, not even bothering to do the sheets. 

After he was dressed, Lee poked his head out of the room, then stepped outside. Benedict closed the door and the two headed down the hall. 

While Benedict was calm and collected, Lee was  _dying inside_. He turned to his boyfriend, "Benedict, I.. I don't think I can do this.." 

Benedict turned to his side and furrowed his brows, obviously concerned. "Why? Is everything okay?" 

Lee blushed and looked at the floor, "I just.. we did it.. in my dad's room.." 

Benedict stared at him for a long time and shrugged. "So? It's not like he's gonna know." 

Lee looked at Benedict. He sighed, "Yeah, okay.." 

They both turned the corner and walked into the dinning room. The table has a white table cloth and a bottle of wine was in the center. 

Lee took a seat next to his father and Benedict took a seat next to Lee. Lee's father smiled and took the cork off of the wine bottle, pouring it into the empty glasses. 

He picked his wine up and clincked it against a slilver spoon, catching everyone's attention. 

He started off with his speech, but Lee didn't listen. He was too busy thinking about the acts they have done in his father's bedroom. He blushed and shook his head out of his thoughts. 

His father stood proudly, "..so let us have a toast to my son and his friend becoming generals." 

Everyone cheered and drank the wine. Lee bit his tounge to refrain from saying anything. He gripped his pants and blurted, "WE FUCKED!" 

Everyone stopped and stared in either disbelief or disgust. Maybe both. "Kill me.." Benedict mumbled.

Lee chuckled nervously, and looked at his father, who was in shock. "..in your room.." 

\---

 

WHOA WOW OKAY DONE PHEW

 

FOLLOW CHARLES LEE ON YOUTUBE THIS FANFIC WAS MADE FOR THEM!! From the video "Shittt post Hamilton comic." 


End file.
